A Matter of Time
by storywriter360
Summary: The people of Stars Hollow comment on Jess and Rory's relationship. Takes place after Jess and Rory get together.
1. Dean

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Jess/Rory

Setting: Sometime after Jess and Rory get together

Dean hates Jess, and everybody knows this. In fact, if Jess wound up dead, Dean would be the primary suspect. Jess stole Rory from him, and somehow made Rory believe that she loved Jess instead of Dean. Dean has no idea how Jess brainwashed Rory, but he doesn't care. Dean knew that Rory and Jess were going to break up because Rory was way too good for Jess. All Dean had to do was wait for Jess to screw up (which was inevitable) and comfort Rory and bam, him and Rory were back together and Jess was left out in the cold. Dean was not the most patient person in the world, but he knew that he wouldn't have to wait long before Rory and Dean would forgive each other and get back together. Dean hated Jess, but he loved Rory more.


	2. Lorelai

Lorelai hated the fact that the one person most important to her was so caught up with _him_. Jess was not a good person. Lorelai understood the attraction that Rory had to Jess; she went through the "bad boy" phase herself, but this was different. Unlike Lorelai at 17, Rory was not a bad girl. Rory was a good girl who got good grades and did good things. Rory knew how Lorelai felt about her relationship with Jess, and that didn't stop her from seeing Jess. Lorelai didn't understand how the relationship has lasted so long. Rory was supposed to have a little fling (minus the sex or anything sex-related) with Jess and move on, but that hadn't happened, yet. So Lorelai decided to play the part of the best friend and wait until Rory and Jess were over, and hoped that Jess wouldn't break her daughter's heart (too bad).


	3. Luke

Luke liked the idea of Jess and Rory together. Well, he kind of liked the idea of them together. Luke could see the difference in Jess the moment they became a couple. Jess was kind of trying in school and he would help out in the diner without having being yelled at as much as before, and Jess actually smiled. Rory made Jess a better person, and Luke wanted Jess to be a better person, but sometimes Luke wondered if Jess was making Rory a worse person and he refused to see that reality. No, Jess wouldn't do that; he wouldn't hurt Rory like that (he hoped).


	4. Taylor

Taylor really disliked Jess and loved Rory. Jess liked to play pranks and upset the order that Stars Hollow prides itself on. Jess liked to mock the town re-enactors and only attended the town festivals because Rory dragged him to them. Jess is chaos and likes to make trouble and Taylor has absolutely no idea why Rory is dating him, but Taylor trusts Rory. Taylor knows that Rory is slowly changing Jess for the better because Rory is a good person. Taylor loves Rory because she is the town princess and can do no wrong. Taylor can even forgive Rory for dating Jess because Rory likes to see the good in everybody. Taylor is looking forward to the day that Rory and Jess break up, because when Rory and Jess break up, Jess will move away and peace and order will finally be restored in Stars Hollow.


	5. Miss Patty

Miss Patty saw everything. She was the town gossip queen and she knew it. Being such an experienced and worldly woman, she was not stupid. She knew, like everybody else, that Jess would hurt Rory, but she also knew that Rory could destroy Jess if she wanted to. She saw the way Jess looked at her, and how much seeing Rory with Dean killed him. She heard the loving whispers and saw the fights. Yes, Miss Patty knew that both of them would get hurt when they would inevitability break up. What she didn't know was who would be hurt worse.


	6. Gypsy

Gypsy was not one for gossip, but living in Stars Hollow had sort of changed her mind. Gypsy heard the women of Stars Hollow gossip over the Jess and Rory saga whenever she was fixing their cars, or eating at Luke's, or walking down the street, so she knew what people were saying about the two. She also knew that people were wrong about the two. The people of Stars Hollow assumed that Jess would be the one to hurt Rory. Gypsy knew otherwise. Gypsy was there when Jess talked to Rory on the phone and Rory had cancelled their plans, or when they had a fight. Gypsy knew that Rory held power over Jess that she could never imagine having. Gypsy knew that Rory was a lot stronger than most people gave her credit for and Jess was a lot weaker than most people knew when it came to Rory. Gypsy knew that Jess was willing to do whatever it took to stay with Rory, but Gypsy wasn't sure Rory had the same attitude towards Jess.


	7. Morey

Morey really dug "old" stuff. Morey was a jazz man and a pretty mellow guy. Living with his special lady has also made him a person who hears all the latest gossip. Morey loved Babette, but sometimes he just thought gossip was just not cool; still, he listened to Babette because she's his one and only. Morey kind of liked Jess, but he would never tell Babette that (that would be _not _cool at _all_). Jess reminded Morey of Jim Stark and he could see Rory as Judy, and how could Jim and Judy not get together? Morey dug the two together because they were in love (not that he could tell Babette that either), and love was cool. If Morey was anything, he was a cool guy.

A/N: Jim Stark is played by James Dean in the movie Rebel Without A Cause. Judy is played by Natalie Wood. If you've never seen the movie, you're missing out on a classic.


	8. Ceasar

Caesar was a simple guy. He knows what he likes and doesn't like, and he knows the difference between a good person and a bad person, and Jess was not a bad person. Jess made some bad choices, but from what he's heard, Jess has had a hard life. Caesar understands that Jess is a little messed up, but Caesar gives Jess almost as many chances as Luke. Caesar saw when Jess was on his break and would sit in a corner or the back room and just read and write in the books. Caesar never understood why Jess wrote in his books, so one day Caesar asked Jess why he wrote in the books. Jess gave him a surprised look and told him to mind his own business. A few days later, Caesar saw Rory smiling while reading the same book that Jess had written in, and suddenly Caesar understood why Jess wrote in the books.


	9. Paris

Paris liked Jess. He was cute and loved to read and was really smart and was a lot like Rory. Paris didn't see what the big deal was when Rory and Jess got together. Jess was definitely more interesting than Dean and a lot smarter than Dean. Besides Dean's good looks, Paris never understood why Rory and Dean lasted as long as they did. Than again, Paris didn't have much experience with relationships, so she let Rory do her own thing. As long as Rory's man drama didn't interfere with Rory's duties at The Franklin (she liked having a friend on staff) or her grades didn't drop too much (no guy was ever worth low grades), than Paris had no problem with Jess. Paris didn't like how Jess was letting his brain going to waste doing Lord knows what, but that was his problem, not hers. Jess seemed to understand Rory and never complained when school came before him, and he was not as afraid of her as most people. In her book, that made Jess an OK guy.


	10. Kirk

Kirk was strange. He knew that, mostly because other people told him he was strange. He took a bunch of odd jobs around town, so he was always up on the latest gossip. That, and his girlfriend Lulu liked to tell him all the gossip she heard. Kirk never did like Jess. Jess was mean and made jokes that Kirk didn't really understand. Kirk eventually found out that most of his jokes had to do with books (Rory had explained one of the references to Kirk). That's when Kirk knew that Jess and Rory were perfect for each other. Kirk ate at Luke's 3 times a day, and somehow Jess was there most of the time. Kirk knows when Jess has a date with Rory, or when Jess and Rory had a fight, or when Jess was anxious to see Rory (which was most of the time). Kirk didn't see anything strange about Rory and Jess being together. They were both smart, and like to read and didn't have fathers growing up and both of them were a little weird (Jess with his hair and Rory being Lorelai's daughter), and both are totally in love with each other. Kirk didn't see what the problem was with Jess and Rory being together. Maybe that's what made Kirk strange.


End file.
